


Happiness

by Yumisaki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumisaki/pseuds/Yumisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Kento doesn't want to fall in love ever again, he can't help but feeling butterflies in his stomach again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot AND my first time writing NC-17 so I'm a little bit nervous... I'm dying of nervousness :/ I would be soooo happy if anyone leaves me a comment~  
> This is for Misaki, because she is the best fangirlfriend I ever had and will have and she bears with my whining about how to end and about loooots of other things ^-^ Thank you for writing together with me and reading every try of oneshots or whatever I'm making and thank you for being so patient. <3  
> And this is also for vflmaeuschen, my nee-chan in this fandom, who always writes so beautiful, wonderful, adorable, cute, whatever fanfictions. She was the one who encouraged me to just try writing it, when I whined about not daring to write it. ^-^ Without her I probably never would have written porn. Thank you for helping and encouraging me, Nee-chan~ <3  
> Please enjoy~ And ignore the mistakes ^-^  
> ~Yumi~

Kento POV

Since this girl broke my heart I swore to myself that I would never fall in love again so easily. Because I never wanted to feel this pain again. But recently I started to feel these strange feelings again. These... butterflies in my stomach. Only that I didn't felt them because of a girl - I felt them because of my band mate and best friend: Kikuchi Fuma. It scared the hell out of me and I just wanted those feelings to go away! I mean I wasn't supposed to love my best friend, was I?! But when I looked at him... his dark hair with its cute curls, this beautiful face, his eyes being full of warmth and having this mysterious shine in it. I couldn't help but imagining his lips whispering my name and his hands touching me. I knew that it was stupid to have feelings like this because he could never return my feelings for him.

When time went by, I learnt to live with this feelings, enjoying the rare moments where I could just look at him and dream of that what we'd never be able to have.  
When we waited at a shooting for Mari, Sou and Shori to finish their shoots I asked. "Fuma? Do you want to come over to my house this evening? We can watch films. My parents aren't at home so we can claim our big flat screen for us."  
Fuma grinned and I felt like my legs turned to jelly. God, he was so beautiful! "Sounds good! We had so much to work recently so I think a movie night would be really great!"  
I suppressed a sigh of relief, smiling happily when I answered. "Great! Looking forward to it."

Later in the evening the doorbell rang and only half an hour later Fuma and I sat on our huge couch, pillows spread everywhere and cuddled into blankets. We started with a horror movie and went over to a romance film before we just re-watched random dramas.  
When we watched one of the last episodes of Kamen Teacher, where he was totally beaten up, Fuma chuckled.  
"What is so funny?" I groaned, slightly surprised that my voice sounded that aggressive. Instead of an answer Fuma pointed at my hands which were balled to tight fists, laughing a little. I shrugged, a little embarrassed before I finally pointed out. "This Fujigaya annoys me. Instead of helping you he just stands there and lets it happen that this fucking guy hits you! I wouldn't just have stood there." Fuma laughed and it sounded like music in my ears. His eyes got so shiny when he laughed... just like beautiful dark diamonds in which a warm fire was burning. "Sometimes you are so cute, Kento-kun" Fuma laughed, patting my head. "If you weren't a boy I bet I'd fall in love with you" He continued with a wink. My eyes widened when I realized what he had said. My heart skipped a beat and I noticed how close he was. An unknown warmth spread through me and I was unable to think. I stared in this beautiful eyes a moment, finding happiness in them and... something more. Maybe... maybe it wasn't that impossible. Maybe Fuma... maybe he'd return my feelings. I decided just to give it a try and leaned forward slowly, to give him the ability of pulling away.  
When my lips brushed against his I closed my eyes, a warm shudder running through my body. How long did I wait for this? It felt so incredibly good and I just wanted more. When I pulled away Fuma stared at me with big eyes. "What- What was that?"  
I cleared my throat, murmuring. "I- I'm sorry. I couldn't resist- I know I shouldn't have done this but- You know I-" But Fuma didn't wait for me to finish. He just leaned in for another kiss, making me gasp in surprise. I could feel the butterflies again, making me feel so good. All I could think now was: Fuma feels something for me. He really feels something for me! It made me want to sing and dance and scream and laugh and cry and I felt like the happiest person in the world. Fuma pulled away a little to be able to breathe. I felt his breath against my lips and I shivered before whispering "You don't know how long I had waited for this moment to come."  
Fuma chuckled. "Then I think this moment should last a little longer."  
I smiled, catching his lips in another kiss, this time more hungry. When I felt Fuma's tongue brush against my lips, licking them in demand I opened my mouth to let him in. Burying my hands in his hair, I pulled him even closer. It felt so indescribable good when he kissed me like that, our tongues touching each other. I gasped for air and Fuma pulled away just to kiss my jaw and neck, his fingers slightly touching my cheek. I shuddered, clinging to him desperate. He traced my skin with tender kisses. Suddenly he nibbled at my earlobe and a low moan slipped out of my mouth. One of his hands slipped under the hem of my t-shirt, wandering up and down. How often had I fantasized about this hands to touch me... I wanted more.  
I pulled at his t-shirt, trying to undress him and he got the sign, willingly letting me pull it over his head. I ran my hands over his stomach, caressing his soft skin. I loved his body. Seriously, he looked like one of these Hollister-Models on the bags every second girl was carrying around. I felt Fuma pulling at my shirt too, so I helped him and a few chaotic minutes I found myself laying on my back with Fuma kneeling above me, running his hands over my naked body, making me moan.  
Just to feel Fuma like this made me want to sing of joy. His hands wandered down until he found my cock. I moaned Fuma's name when he started to stroke me. I looked up into his face, finding desire. With one of my fingers I followed the contour of his full lips, totally fascinated of them.  
I kissed him while enjoying what he was doing to me. But after a while I couldn't stand it any longer.  
"Fuma" I whispered desperately. "Take me, please."  
He frowned, asking. "Do you have lube or something like that?" No I hadn't. And I didn't want to stand up to get some body lotion or whatever. So I just shook my head saying quickly. "It's okay." But the frown didn't disappear from Fuma's face while he ran his fingers absentmindedly over my hipbones. "Is it really okay? It maybe hurts." His tone was worried. But I just wanted him to love me, so I said. "I don't care. Just please, Fuma, take me!" I was surprised by myself how desperate that had sounded.  
Fuma grinned before kissing me tenderly and moving us in a better position. He licked his fingers almost provocative before moving downwards. Although I didn't want it, I had to jerk when his fingers finally found my entrance. While carefully moving one finger inside he licked and kissed the skin of my collar bones. A low moan slipped out of my mouth. When he finally worked in a third finger he hit a point inside of me that made me feel so... good and the arousal made my whole body shudder. Fuma smiled, catching my lips in a hot kiss. He made me moan so loud and often against his lips that it was a little embarrassing. He hit this point again and again, until I had the feeling that I couldn't last much longer.  
"Fuma..." I had difficulties to form clear words because of him, doing these things to me. "Seriously- I can't... Now- Please, Fuma-" He seemed to understand and removed his fingers carefully. Then I felt his tip against my entrance and a moment later he was inside of me. I whined his name and he shot me a worried look. Quickly I said "It's okay." and smiled. Yeah, at first it had been strange and had hurt a little but then it felt increasingly good to have him inside of me.  
The realization caught me only a moment later. Fuma was really having sex with me. I smiled and I felt like this was the best day (or better night) in my life. When Fuma started to move and finally hit this point again I was sure that I had never felt as great as I was feeling now in my whole life. I gasped and closed my eyes, unable to hold them open any longer. He moaned my name and it made me feel like... being someone special. Moaning his name too, I kissed him almost desperately.  
After some time he had found a good rhythm and it was like heaven on earth.  
A little too soon I felt like I would get to my climax in a few moments. I gasped against his lips. "Fuma- I'm-" He understood, sneaking a hand in between our bodies, stroking my erection gently. I moaned. Only a few moments later I came into his hand. He followed me after a few seconds and collapsed on me.  
Gently I stroke his hair, waiting for him to open his beautiful eyes. "Hey..." he whispered weakly. I kissed him tenderly, only pulling away for whispering in his ear weakly. "I love you Fuma-kun. I've always loved you." He smiled against my lips and I could feel his breath when he answered quietly: "I love you too."  
Later I lazily cuddled myself in Fuma's warm embrace and was just... happy. I whispered once more in his ear how much I loved him although he couldn't hear me. Watching his peaceful, sleeping face, I closed my eyes, totally satisfied with my life.  
A smile on my lips, I fell asleep in Fuma's arms.

Slowly I opened my eyes. Something- No, someone was missing. Confused I looked around. Why- why was I laying on the couch?! I should be in my bed, shouldn't I?  
Then the realization caught me. Fuma... Where was Fuma? He.. he had been here with me last night. He had said that he loves me. But why- why wasn't he here?! He would've woken me up if he had to go or-  
What if, he didn't want me to notice? What if he was seeing the last night as a mistake? What if he had only played with me? What if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me now? If he was despising me now?  
Suddenly I had a lump in my throat and I felt tears welling up.  
I could feel them leaving my eyes, running over my cheeks, over my lips and finally, dropping on the blanket.  
I didn't wipe them away because I didn't mind. I just cried.  
Cried because I had been so fucking naive.  
There was it. The pain I had sworn to myself, I would never have again. It felt like my heart was torn apart.  
Now that I knew what Fuma and I could have had together it was even worse to bear the knowledge that it most likely never would be like this.  
Because I couldn't imagine him, disappearing without a word, if he'd really loved me. Not even Fuma would do that.  
Most of the day I spent with crying and eating chocolate.

I didn't know why I nevertheless forced myself to go to the dance practice this afternoon. I tried my best to look not that puffy from crying and took a deep breath before entering the agency, heading towards our dressing room.  
I hesitated before going in but I couldn't stand here in the halls forever.  
Again I took a deep breath, tried to control my emotions and my expression, put on a huge smile and went in.  
The smile froze when I saw only one person being inside. Kikuchi Fuma.  
He turned around and smiled widely. I felt some tears coming finding its way into my eyes again.  
Why was he so cruel?  
His smile faded when he saw my expression. “Kento-”  
Suddenly my sadness was wiped away and I was just angry. Because, damn, him exploiting me and leaving me alone after fucking with me was just- It wasn't fair okay?!  
“You're so cruel! Why are you doing this to me?! I fucking love you and you-” I was aware of him trying to interrupt me but I just didn't give a shit, because damn, I just wanted to scream at him, for causing such a pain in my heart “You just played with me! I thought you would love me too but-”  
“KENTO! LISTEN TO ME!”  
I flinched at the volume of his voice and looked at him with wide eyes.  
“Kento, please listen.” He said, his voice pleading. “I'm sorry I left you alone. I- I was scared okay?! I know it wasn't fair and I want to apologize for that.”  
I said nothing, nodding in trance, not really realizing what he was saying there.  
“I- I just was scared about my feelings.” Fuma gulped.  
“My feelings for you. Although in this moment I really felt like I loved you, it scared the hell out of me, because you're my fucking band member.”  
“It's okay if you're saying that you don't want to be together with me in that way. It's really okay. We can just be friends like we were before.” I said quickly, my voice trembling.  
“No it's not!” Fuma's voice was sharp and, yeah, was there a trace of panic? “I- Okay at first I ran away, thinking that a relationship would be totally impossible but then I realized that I can't live without you okay?! I- I've never felt so good before as I did last night! Please forgive me for being such an idiot. I shouldn't have left you alone because I- I love you Kento. I really love you.” His last words were only a whisper and he closed his eyes, bowing deeply.  
A huge, this time real, smile found its way on my face at the same time, the first tear rolled down my cheek. I just couldn't be mad at him because... it was Fuma. And I loved him.  
“You're such an idiot!” I smiled through my tears, my voice still trembling a bit.  
I stormed towards him, hugging him tight and pulling him in a deep, passionate kiss.  
It felt like kissing him for the first time and deep in my heart I knew, that Fuma would never leave me alone again.  
That I trusted him completely and believed in his words.  
That I loved him more than everything or everyone in this world.  
That I had given away my heart.  
And it just made me happy.


End file.
